One-time-programmable (OTP) memory, also known as programmable read-only memory (PROM), employs fuses or anti-fuses for non-volatile digital data storage. Such technology enables entities to maintain a supply of blank PROMs on-hand, and program those blank PROMs on short-notice to avoid large volume commitments. These types of memories are commonly used in microcontrollers, video game consoles, mobile phones, radio-frequency identification (RFID) tags, implantable medical devices, high-definition multimedia interfaces (HDMI), and many other consumer and automotive electronics products.
Additionally, three-dimensional (3D) cross-point architectures can enable high-density OTP memories. Existing OTP technologies include utilizing polysilicon (poly-Si) selection diodes and rupture dielectric layers that function as anti-fuses. However, an issue with these technologies is the resistance variation of the ruptured dielectric (resulting in variation of read current), thus resulting in complex reading circuitry and high power consumption during read operations.